


Six

by ShiroAmeKasa



Series: "Chara was...troubled." [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroAmeKasa/pseuds/ShiroAmeKasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We only needed six."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six

_We just need 6._

Not being in pain was a miracle; and better yet their plan was in motion.  Chara watched through her brother’s eyes as they were able to cross the barrier in one smooth motion. It was strange seeing her own vacant body but in the end it told her everything was still going to plan.  Asriel and her were together and closer then ever and they were going to finally free everyone. After a long year Chara would finally repay everyone.

Chara was able to idly chat with her brother, glad that having your soul absorbed didn’t lead to just cold, empty void.

“Chara…”  
“Hm?”

Asriel gripped his sibling’s lifeless body closer to him.

“We…don’t have to kill anyone right? To get the other souls?”  
“What?”

Chara bit their cheek.  That was her original plan but if…  
“There’s probably other ways.” Chara didn’t want Asriel to chicken out of this, and it was no time to tease him.  She was sure they could go the hard route and bargain and get souls in other ways, like from the old or the sickly.

“Ah… Good!” Asriel laughed “I was really worried. I don’t want to…hurt anyone…”  
Chara bitterly nodded.  
“Just look for a flower patch and put me down okay, Asriel?”  
“Alright!”

_I want this village to fucking burn._

They quickly found a small patch of golden flowers and Chara stated that it will do.  

“Chara, what do humans do when… someone dies?”  
“We bury and forget about them, you didn’t know?  
Asriel was silent. It didn’t matter.

"Hurry we have to get to work.” Chara spoke breaking the silence.  
“Ah, yeah.”

As they knelt to leave Chara’s body. A shriek pierced the air.  Asriel whipped his head around to the sound, a young woman had dropped a basket of what looked like fruit and bread. Asriel stood quickly and stumbled, still holding Chara, as the woman ran screaming into the village– yelling that a monster had murdered a child.

Chara yelled for Asriel to run as stones and arrows started flying faster then she could let it out.  They saw over the small hill a crowd of angry humans running at them, all with weapons drawn.  Chara recognized many of them.  An arrow pierced Asriel’s shoulder.

Chara snapped.

_I hate them._

Chara fought her brother for control.

“Kill them.”  
“What? No!”

More rocks flew and hit them.

“They’re hurting you! Drop me and-”  
“You promised we wouldn’t hurt anyone!”  
“Fucking defend yourself for once!”  
“No! I’m not like them! I’m not…”  
“Not human? Is that it?” Chara didn’t want to say it. “I’ve been here longer than you! It’s kill or be killed.”  
“It’s not!”

_Failure._

Asriel stumbled back through the barrier and collapsed.  Chara’s body, mangled form the attack, sprawled out on the floor.

“You idiot. We failed.”  
She didn’t want him to know she was crying.

Asriel’s final words shocked her.

“You’re right, Chara.”  Asriel’s soul shattered.  "It’s kill or be killed.“

_I killed him._

_It’s all my fault._

She felt her soul break into nothingness with her brother’s soul and body.  Pale dust blew over the throne room.  The mournful screaming of their parents over one final thought.

_This world can burn._

**Author's Note:**

> Though they default to feminine and neutral pronouns my Chara doesn't care about anything to do with gender.  
> Basically refer to them how you want in the comments.
> 
> Actually rereading this I'm not prod of the quality. I hope it can be accepted none the less.


End file.
